


Spilled Coffee

by remsha_miar



Series: Plot empty, only fluff [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short & Sweet, i think we all know what incorrect quote this is based on, this is just really silly but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remsha_miar/pseuds/remsha_miar
Summary: Hidan jumps, Kakuzu drops everything to catch him.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Plot empty, only fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Spilled Coffee

“Hey, catch me!”

“Hidan, no-!”

But Hidan is already lunging at him and in the next second leaps off the ground. It’s more a reflex than anything else but Kakuzu drops his coffee and newspaper just in time to withstand Hidan’s weight crashing into him. The items go down with a rustle of pages and an ear-piercing clink as the mug hits the floor.

Hidan wraps himself around him like an octopus, legs hooked around his waist and arms around his neck, supported by Kakuzu’s grip on his thigh and back. He’s laughing and it’s the rare laugh he does when he is having fun, far removed from the maniacal cackling he lets out when he is fighting.

Even when he raises his face and meets Kakuzu’s scowl he doesn’t stop and simply lets it fade into a broad grin. “You caught me.”

Kakuzu keeps scowling. “I paid for that coffee.”

“Mh-hm, must have cost a fortune,” Hidan replies and leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of Kakuzu’s mouth. Then a second one for good measure. “I’ll pay you back. Deidara owes me now.” He pats his shoulder and Kakuzu lets him down again. Hidan shoots him a last grin and disappears down the hallway. Shortly after his and Deidara’s voices echo and form an unintelligible ball of noise. The mug is still shattered and the newspaper is drenched in coffee.

His entire morning is ruined but somehow Kakuzu can’t find it in himself to be as mad as he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little something to get writing again
> 
> Tumblr: [@remshamiar](https://remshamiar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
